


Yes, Virginia, There Is A Martian Manhunter

by calliopes_pen



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-10
Updated: 2006-07-10
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_pen/pseuds/calliopes_pen
Summary: What is the story of J'onn's relationship with that woman in China?  Mostly spoilers from the episode Destroyer.





	Yes, Virginia, There Is A Martian Manhunter

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for sasha_anu, for the "Revenge of the DCAU" Ficathon.

Five months ago, J’onn had felt a multitude of dark emotions. Loneliness and a feeling of bleakness were part of it; a strange lack of something that he had not felt since shortly after he had lost his family. Those were the emotions which J'onn had sensed as a happier moment of his Martian life had surged forth from his subconscious.

_Oh, M'yri'ah, my wife--K'ymm, my child. I still miss you both after so much time has passed--I always shall._ For today was the anniversary of their deaths on Mars--the anniversary of the day the invaders had decimated almost every Martian life.

The Martian had marked each day with a silent grief that, perhaps, went unbeknownst to the rest of the League during his tenure with them. The Martian’s usual solemn countenance would have been overlooked by all but the keenest eye. J’onn had admitted to himself that of all of them Batman more than likely had a general idea of his plight. Fortunately (or unfortunately for his tumultuous emotions) the weekly alien invasion always interrupted any attempt at interrogation.

Randomly, J’onn always wondered why it was that Earth was so popular among the invasion inclined. Did they _all_ actually need some sort of element to fuel their ships? Or were they just bored or lost and thought invading the nearest planet was a good idea? "Had none of those invaders heard of the Justice League?" These useless and slightly bizarre thoughts usually helped to distract the Martian from more morbid feelings.

Nevertheless, the feeling of not belonging on this planet he now considered home persisted--and a sense that he needed to find himself. These things had contributed to J’onn’s decision to depart the League. As he had vanished from the teleportation pad, he knew that he would only look back at his time here in fondness.  
\---

During J'onn J'onzz’s leave of absence, he decided to spend his newly free time visiting many of Earth’s museums. In his human form, of course--he knew that he would draw too much undue attention if he visited the place of learning in his true form. For the duration of his stay, he chose to shift his form to that of a slightly older man of unspecified age, with graying hair.

He named this form John Jones--if he were ever asked for ID to verify this identity, he could always pull what Wally had referred to as a "Jedi mind trick;" not harming the person’s mind, for that was repugnant to J’onn--simply planting the suggestion that they had seen his license and verified his identity. Simultaneously resisting the urge (also stemming from Wally’s comment) to say something like "I am not the alien you are looking for." J’onn wondered why he would even _need_ a license when he could simply turn invisible and fly to each destination, thus avoiding the daily traffic problems.

Once he arrived at the Smithsonian in particular, he became fascinated by their Mars exhibit. Specifically, their displayed Mars Meteorite, along with the many facts and obviously erroneous (at least to him) details. Sighing and shaking his head, J’onn wondered how the scientists ever managed to accomplish anything when so many facts they believed to be true were incorrect. It occurred to him that it was more than likely that all of the more correct scientists had been plucked from obscurity by Cadmus at some point.

Partially homesick, J’onn continued reading the details about the exhibit--and was just a bit bemused that there was nary a mention of either himself or the invaders of his homeworld. Just more proof that humanity tended to forget anything that left them vulnerable to unusual changes. So intent was he on these thoughts that J’onn J’onzz noticed neither the thoughts nor the footsteps of the woman approaching behind him.

And so it was that, when J’onn backed up to get a better look at another portion of the exhibit, the two went down in a tangle of limbs. Fortunately for him, J’onn did not shift into his more alien form--and the woman he had plowed down was apparently not insulted, as she did naught but chuckle ruefully.

"My apologies," was all J’onn could say before they again tripped over each others’ limbs and fell to the ground. The woman--whom, J’onn couldn’t help noting was prematurely grey-haired and had a healthy plumpness that was still lovely to him, with ruby red lips and extremely blue eyes--turned to J’onn in their awkward position, smirked and said, "If we aren’t able to get up soon, we can always scream out ‘Help I’ve fallen and I can’t get up!’ People would either stand there and stare or help us and pray they don’t get sued..."

Chuckling at the very idea--and rejecting the thought of phasing through her--J’onn decided it would be best to be a gentleman, and struggled to his feet before offering a hand up. "May I help you up? I am...John Jones." He had almost stated his true name. Not the best move when you don’t know the other individuals' feelings regarding aliens.

Taking his hand, and hauling herself off the ground, she introduced herself as she dusted off her clothing. "Virginia Edwards. I take it you liked that exhibition?” Catching his raised eyebrow, she laughed a quiet laugh that softly shook him to his core. "Over _there_ , not here on the floor!"

“Yes...the Mars exhibit is a fascinating study to me.” How does one explain the irony of such a statement? He could not think of an excuse that would justify such a fascination with his home. J’onn quickly was proving that it was possible for a Martian to blush in embarrassment--even while in another form.

Their awkward discussion continued for a few more minutes until they realized they each had a fascination with astronomy and an interest in traveling the world. After even more talk, they would come to set a date so they could continue to learn about each other.  
\---

Within two months J’onn and Virginia had fast become friends...and more. The two would talk for hours at a time, and had even been on a few dates. The sight of the Martian preparing for his dates would have been a sight the Justice League would have paid to see, as he acted like a boy getting ready for prom. During times such as these J’onn had learned much about Virginia--she was a widow, and her husband had died of a sudden heart attack a few years ago. She had no children, as she was unable to bear one.

As more time passed, things progressed from movies to candle light dinners at home. Somehow, he was able to convince Virginia that the candles should be replaced with small ornamental lanterns. His lie of having been trapped in a fire as a child was met with a reproachful stare. She had been around him long enough to know when he was lying. When it seemed his lies could harm what the two of them were sharing, he finally deemed it time he told her the truth.

A week after that quiet dinner, Virginia came home to find J’onn waiting for her. And that was when he finally told her the truth about his heritage, his powers, the Justice League, and how the form he currently held was not his true form--culminating in his changing to his true Martian form. Her reaction was, oddly, not what he expected...although, knowing her as he did, he probably _should_ have.  
  
Virginia had put down her purse, quietly walked up to the Martian in front of her, and put her hand on the left side of his smooth green cheek, and kissed the right one. As with every time, there was a hint of a greenish blush. "Well... it’s a bit of a surprise, but I'm not bothered that you're a celebrity alien or anything. You’re still my John, and you’re just as handsome as ever. Do you have a different name for when you’re in this form? _Other than_ the Martian Manhunter."

He took her hand, and told her his true name with a small smile. “As it seems _that_ name is unpronounceable to many, you may call me J’onn in private.”

"J’onn, then. _Well,_ I always knew there was something different about you." She stopped for a moment and chuckled, before continuing. "And here I thought it was some dark secret, like you were a spy of some sort!"

J’onn raised his eyebrow in disbelief that she was taking things so well. "I do not believe so,” he replied with a chuckle of surprise. "And...since you have _not_ phoned the executives at Fox for an alien autopsy, I take it this is a good sign for our relationship?" When she nodded, he continued. "My timing may not be fitting, but I know of no other opportunity."

And with that, J’onn went down on one knee and proposed to Virginia. He had bought the ring shortly after the disastrous lunch the week before. After a moment where J’onn considered pretending this moment had never happened and erasing the memory from her mind (and realizing he could never do that to her), J’onn J’onzz finally received his answer with a kiss full on the mouth, and a joyous scream of "Yes, you ancient fool! YES!" J’onn went to bed that night a very happy Martian.  
\---

But that was then. Now, in the present, J’onn still contained those feelings of grief which he had driven him away from the Justice League. He believed he would continue to feel them and mourn for his dead family until he drew his last breath. Now, though, his joy outweighed his grief--and he had someone to share his burden with. Mrs. Virginia Edwards J’onzz (Jones on the wedding certificate).

While J’onn and Virginia had been on part of their so-called Honeymoon Tour Of Earth--once they made it to the Great Wall of China--things had changed. When Wonder Woman needed aid during her fight with one of Darkseid’s minions, J’onn first looked to Virginia. He stroked her face and told her to find shelter, lest falling debris injure her. She kissed him, and he caught a stray thought of _‘You're still as handsome as ever.’_ as he turned into a traditional giant red dragon. He mentally chuckled and sent her a telepathic kiss. He received the psychic equivalent of someone waving their hand for him to hurry along, and he merely chuckled quietly.

After the battle with Darkseid and his Parademons was ended, and it seemed that there was a brief peace over everything, J’onn made a quick phone call home. And so it was that, as J’onn made arrangements for where he and Virginia would meet--and an eavesdropping Wally West’s mind seemingly broke at the thought of J’onn with _anyone_ \--that a slightly smug J’onn realized just how content he was with his lot in life for once.

He felt loved again. He felt happy. A question from his wife broke through his reverie, and he refocused on the cell phone. "Yes, Virginia, I shall bring home a loaf of bread and a gallon of milk for you."

And in the back of his thoughts, a cynical part of his mind whispered that maybe...just maybe...he was one whipped Martian man. The rest of him decided that was a very good thing to be.

 

 

_Finis_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SeanDC for beta reading.


End file.
